I love you
by HellFlames62
Summary: Marshall Lee begins to feel something warm in his chest after a visit at Gumball's palace. He finally realizes his feelings and so does Gumball. Warning yaoi fluff, boyxboy. Lemon in second chapter.


HF62: Okay so I'm also obsessed with this couple.

Kira: They're both sooooo cute!

Kikyo: I agree :3

HF62: I hope you enjoy this. :3

Kikyo: Disclaimer, HF62 doesn't own adventure time nor it's gender bent counter parts, she just owns this story line. Warning Yaoi fluff.

* * *

><p>Boom! Gumball coughed as he staggered out of his lab. Fiona's eyes widened as she watched the prince walk out. "Oh my glob, Gumball! What happened?"<p>

"Oh Fiona. Nothing really, I just kind of added too much sulphuric acid to the nitrogen." Gumball said as he began to wash the soot off of his pink face. "I thought that you were over at Marshall Lee's house."

"I was but it's day time now, so he's sleeping now." Fiona looked down as she could tell that Gumball was annoyed.

"Well, I am sorry Fiona but I'm busy right now so I can't hang out with you."

Fiona's head sunk low as she felt dejected. "Oh okay." And with that Fiona walked out of the palace.

"That's strange she didn't have Cake with her today. Normally those two are inseparable." Gumball noted as he walked back into his lab. "Now I just have to add a tiny drop of sulphuric acid." He gently tipped the beaker, being careful not to add too much again.

Just before the acid dropped Marshall jumped down in front of Gumball. "BOOO!"

"AHHHHHH!" He jumped and all of the contents of the beaker emptied into the gas chamber and then there was a loud boom as both teens were enveloped by the explosion.

The pink teen coughed and lifted up his goggles. "Who was that...what happened?" And then there was another cough. Gumball looked around to see the source of the noise and his pink eyes landed on a familiar vampire coughing. "Marshall Lee!"

"Oh Buuba. What a coincidence meeting you here." The vampire king chuckled.

"'Coincidence'? This my lab Marshall. What are doing here...wait a minute, you were the thing that made me do this!" Gumball got up and made his way towards the door.

"Aww, c'mon, Bubba, it was all in fun." Marshall floated after Gumball. "Oh c'mon we both know that you can't give me the silent treatment forever. I'll just have to do something that you hate." Gumball's shoulders jumped as he heard the vampire king's threat, but tried to ignore him. "Okay, Bubba. You've forced my hand." Marshall went to pick up one of the beakers that were sitting on Gumball's desk.

"Marshall!" Gumball leaped over to Marshall causing them both to topple over and Marshal somehow ended up on top of the pink prince. Marshall's red eyes met with Gumball's pink ones and he stayed like that for a while, just gazing into those pink orbs. Gumball shifted under him awkwardly. "Marshall, could you get off of me now. You are heavy."

The vampire king lightly blushed as he began to get up. "Y-yeah, s-sure."

Gumball looked curiously; _did Marshall just stutter...no he couldn't have.'_ As Gumball went to get up he looked up to see Marshall's hand stretched out to him in an offer to help him up. The prince hesitated at first but then took the hand, he could have sworn that he saw the vampire smile a little. "Thank you." Gumball said, patting himself down from the dust that may have went on his clothes.

Marshall's red eyes followed every move that Gumball's hands made. "Y-yeah, no problem." This was getting dangerous, Marshall could feel something warm in his, normally cold, dead heart, and it was scaring him a little. He had to get out now before he did something weird.

Once he was in his house Marshall punched the wall. "What the hell is wrong with me? What is this feeling? Why did I smile when Bubbs took my hand?" When the answers didn't come to him Marshall released a frustrated groan as he threw himself onto his bed. "Damn it! Why can't I think of a reason?!" He shouted. After tossing and turning for awhile, Marshall sat up and picked up his bass axe and tried to play his worries away.

A couple hours late Marshall was passed out on his bed, the lights in the house off. All was well but then he heard a knock at the door. Marshall brought himself down slowly as he wiped his eyes. "Who's there?" There was no reply but another louder knock on the door. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." When he opened the door he saw Fiona, which kind of made the teen mad, but why? He always liked it when Fiona came over, but something about her being there annoyed him...what was it? "Oh, hey Fiona. Sup."

"Have you only just got up or something?" Fiona teased.

"Nah. Just didn't feel like getting fully dressed today. I was just going to chill inside." Marshall brushed the question off.

Fiona made a confused face but then wiped it off. "Can me and Cake come in?"

"Sorry Fi, but I need some Marshall time, if you know what I mean." Marshall said as he avoided the younger's gaze.

"Oh, heart string stuff?" Fiona questioned but then was stopped as Cake began to drag her away.

"Come on Fi. Marshall wants to be alone right now. And momma taught us better than to nose in other peps business." Marshall gave Cake a thankful look, to which Cake gave a smile and a slight nod. "You take your time thinking, honey."

As he watched the two go the vampire king released a huge sigh, not like he needed to breathe but it helped him to release some steam. Cake got it why couldn't Fiona? It was at times like those that Marshall was thankful that the two were nearly inseparable. Marshall returned back to his room and picked up his bass axe and began to sing a song that he wrote in his frustration.

OVER TO PG.

Gumball sighed; he had been sighing a lot lately, well ever since Marshall left, to be precise. Still it wasn't good for the candy people to see their perfect prince like this. Another sigh left the young prince's pink lips. "Why was my heart pounding when Marshall Lee was on top of me? It wasn't fear, I've become too accustom to Marshall's presence, so why?" Gumball gave out a long sigh. He hated it when he didn't understand something and knew that he was never going to understand it.

Gumball dragged himself to the bathroom, showered and brushed his teeth. He looked at the t-shirt that Marshall had gave him, a faint blush appearing on his face. He looked round to make sure that he was the only one there and hugged the fabric to his chest. After indulging himself Gumball put the t-shirt on and went to bed.

A couple of hours passed for Gumball, who was sweating and moaning in his sleep. Then the window flew open and Marshall appeared in the pink prince's room, he floated over to the bed and gently let himself down. He looked at the sleeping prince. "Man, Bubbs, you're sweating." He said as he wiped the other's forehead. That was when he heard it.

"Mmmmm~ Marshall...So very large...So~ very good~"

Gumball purred in his sleep while Marshall stood there in awe. Did he just? No. But what if? There was only one way to find out. Marshall bent down so he was hight with Gumball's ear and began whispering in it. "Mmmmm~ Gumball, you want it don't you?" Marshall purred into the prince's ear, which caused the other to shiver.

"Yes, Marshall...I want it...I want it in me..."

Marshall tried to suppress a blush as he continued his whispering. "What is it that you want inside you?"

Gumball began to pant heavily and his pink face was flushed and glistened from the thin layer of sweat. He looked so delectable to the vampire king, who could have what he wanted if he wished, he could tell that even if Gumball woke up, he probably still wouldn't put up much of a fight if Marshall was inside of him. No Marshall had more self restraint than that, or did he.

Marshall turned his head away from the erotic sight, albeit reluctantly, he probably wasn't going to see this sight again in a long while with all the all nighters and Gumball normally pulls to finish his research. What was he to do. He wanted to just ravish the sight in front of him but then Gumball might never talk to him again...Wait why did the possibility that the pink geek prince might never talk to him again scare him so much? Wouldn't that be a blessing?

Marshall groaned out of frustration; what was this feeling? Why was he so self conscious now? Marshall looked back to Gumball, who seemed to have calmed down now. He sighed and caressed his cheek. "Why do I feel weird around you? What is this feeling? Do you know?...Would you even tell me?" The vampire released another sigh and was about to get up to fly away but then he felt something pull him back down, causing him to lose his balance and flomp down onto the bed. "What the glob?!"

"That's very rude language to use when you are in some one else's bedroom, Marshall." Marhsall gulped, he knew this voice, very well and the owner of the voice was the center of all his problems right now, Gumball.

Marshall jumped out of the bed and tried to make a mad dash for the open window but once again felt a hand pull him back. "Bubbs, what's up?" He laughed nervously. But then his red orbs opened wide when he saw Gumball. His skin was, once more flushed and his breathing was ragged and he was trying not to move so much...Glob this sight was killing him!

"Can you not move so much...my movements are...restricted right now..." Marshall noticed that Gumball was avoiding eye contact with him...Wait what was he dreaming about earlier and why would it make the pink prince do such a thing...

And that was when the bomb dropped and Marshall's face flushed as a dark blush appeared on his face. "You had a wet dream about me!?" His suspicions were confirmed when Gumball was now suddenly so interested with the floor. This was his chance, while he knows what the other was dreaming about doing it with him. Marshall didn't know why he had this thought but he wasn't about it dismiss it either.

Marshall put both hands on either shoulder of Gumball and then pulled the other closer, forcing Gumball to look at him. "Gumball. Do you...Love me?" Said teen's eyes widened as he looked round everywhere and then after a moment of silence he nodded his head. "Tell me, Bubba. Is love when you can't stop thinking about another? Or when you can't get that person off your mind and before you know it you've spent the whole day thinking about them? Or is it when you dream about having that person under you shouting out your name and moaning in ecstasy?"

Gumball looked directly into Marshall's beautiful red eyes and a soft smile played on his lips as he wrapped his arms around the older's neck, pulling him down. "It's all of those things." And with that Gumball closed the gap between them and connected their lips. This kiss there was no tongue, just their lips melding together, or just brushing against each other.

By the end of the night the two were cuddling each other and sleeping. Both teen's had smiles on their faces as they felt finally complete.

* * *

><p>HF62: Okay so this is rated M for a reason.<p>

Kira: HF62 liked this story as a cute fluff story but she also likes the idea of a Lemon scene in between.

Kikyo: Basically it's going to be between when Gumball makes a ballsy move and when they are cuddling into each other.

HF62: If you could, can someone tell me what rating this would be for the fluff because I might do more of this couple and it might just be this, and I don't want to get into trouble for giving it the wrong rating.

Kira: Please RnR You feedback really inspires HF62 and let's her know, who's enjoying her stories and what it is that she may have to work on.

Kikyo: All kinds of reviews are welcome...Unless your going to make something mean about how it's Yaoi fluff.


End file.
